


The Basketball game

by bestwizarddj



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwizarddj/pseuds/bestwizarddj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A basketball game happens</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Also I am sorry for my poor English)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basketball game

“Hey, are you going to the basketball game? Because Me, Jeany-P and the Eagle are going but I mean, the Eagle will probably duck out ‘cause he’s terrified of things that could hit him and Jeany-P will probably have some girl there and I really don’t wanna go alone so will you go with me?”  
Courfeyrac looked up from the math he was pretending to be do and realized Joly was not kidding.  
“Why would I want to go to a stupid school basketball game? I mean, has our team ever even won?”  
“I think once, When Mr. Bonaparte was on the team.”  
“That was like, 30 years ago.”  
Mr. Bonaparte was the principal of FSS and, in some people’s minds, the worst thing that had ever happened to the school even though Mr. Auguste, the last principal, had run it into the ground.  
“Anyway you know I hate basketball. The last time I went to a basketball game someone threw up.”  
The last basketball game Courfeyrac went to was in seventh grade and he was playing in it, however he got so excited during the first five minutes of the that he threw up all over himself and a little on player from another school and had to be escorted out of the game. Happily, only Marius went to his elementary school so no one knew about his incident.  
“Ew, did you go and touch it?”  
“Joly, why would I go touch someone else’s puke? Why would I go touch anyone’s puke?’  
“I bet you would touch Comfybear’s puke.”  
“Shut up Joly.”  
Courfeyrac and Combeferre, Comfybear to his friends,were part of the same group, ABC Friends. But Courfeyrac had always wanted to be more than friends with Combeferre, Best Friends even. Onesies and ice cream friends, nah, a water park friend, no that was too weird, Oh! A going to basketball games friend. (So maybe it was a little more than a friendship thing)

The bell rang right after Courfeyrac had drawn his millionth 3-D cube.  
“So will you go to the basketball game or not?” Joly said as the two of them walked back to their lockers.  
Courfeyrac was so glad that the day was done, he gave in to Joly’s request.  
“Fine, when is it?”  
“Yes! Great! I’ll meet you at the Cafeteria at six-thirty.”

Six-thirty came pretty slowly for Courfeyrac. After an hour of pretending to do geography homework and another hour of Philosophy homework, (a class he only took because Combeferre was in it) he was pretty pumped to get out of the house.

During the day the Cafeteria was used by students but since Mr. Auguste had made the school poor, it was used as a nice little coffee shop after school. It was where Courfeyrac‘s friend would meet up. Joly had been sitting there for at least an hour.  
“Punctual as always, Joly.”  
“You know me, Dr. Joly: the punctual teenager!”  
Courfeyrac had always thought this was one the dumbest nicknames he had ever heard but he never said anything.

The gym was embarrassing. There were red and black balloons everywhere, the mascot was napping on the bench, and the stands had maybe, 30 people in them, maybe. Joly kicked the sleeping mascot.  
“Feuilly, how did you get stuck with mascot duty again? Didn’t you have it last week?”  
“And the week before that, and the week before that. Mr. Bonaparte is totally out to get me.”  
“Feuilly, you are the most paranoid mascot ever.”

Joly and Courfeyrac picked their seats (there were a lot to choose to from) and sat down.  
“Oh god, here comes Grantaire.”  
Grantaire or “Winer” was the school drunk, the high school drunk, the under age drunk. The Winer plunked himself down right beside Courfeyrac.  
“Oh, hi Grantaire, um, how are you?”  
“Courf, shut it, I’m here to watch Enjolras and do nothing else.”  
Grantaire and Enjolras had been a thing since Grade 10, or at least Grantaire thought so, Enjolras was not as into it as Winer.  
“‘Taire are you drunk? It’s Thursday.”  
“It’s Saturday somewhere.”  
“I’m not sure that’s how it works”  
“Courf, what the hell would you know about time zones?”  
“Good point.”  
Courfeyrac never wanted to become like Grantaire. He never wanted to become obsessed with Combeferre.

The basketball game started poorly. Enjolras (the best player on the team) had an important student’s council meeting and had to miss the game and Winer fell off the stands, he was so upset. Guess who replaced Enjolras in the game? Combeferre. Joly would not stop laughing at how red Courfeyrac’s face was. Courfeyrac just wanted the game to end…  
Halfway through the game Feuilly sneezed on the ground and Joly made the refs stop the game to clean up the area to a one hundred meter radius and at half time Marius came over and talk about what bullies the other team were.  
The game ended as shitily as it began. They lost 84-14 and Marius and Combeferre were the only players that scored points.  
“Let’s go to the Cafeteria, everyone’s there now!” Joly said, not letting the atrocity that was allowed to be called basketball get him down.

When they got there, Marius and Combeferre were talking about the game, Enjolras was trying to tell Winer about how great the student’s council was and Feuilly had fallen asleep. Courfeyrac sat down right beside Combeferre.  
“So, um, good game and stuff,” Courf mumbled to Marius and Combeferre.  
“Thanks Courf! I gotta get stuff from my locker, you and Comfy talk okay?” Marius winked and walked away. That is the last time I tell him anything, Courfeyrac thought to himself.  
“Um, I liked how you scored that goal…”  
“Oh, you mean the basket? Thanks! It’s been a long time since I’ve played though. I’m happy that I could step in for Enj.” Combeferre said looking sleepy.  
“Really? You play like a pro! When’s the last time you played?” Courfeyrac was trying to play it as cool as he could.  
“Like seventh grade? Last time I played some kid threw up on me though. I stopped playing after that.”  
Holy shit, Courfeyrac thought I threw up on child Combeferre. My baloney sandwich touched his skin. He looked over to Joly, who was throwing little pieces of marshmallow into Feuilly’s hair.  
“Punctual teen, huh?” Courfeyrac mumbled to himself.  
“I know how he got that name” Combeferre said, “In elementary school we had this huge poster in class that said BE PUNCTUAL and it fell on him this one time.”  
“Wow, so it has nothing to do with being on time? A dumb story for a dumb name.”  
“You think its dumb too? Good, I’m not the only one. You know, Courf we should hang out, Like just the two of us.”

And Courfeyrac excited-threw up in his mouth.


End file.
